


Langage Intérieur

by TorikagoNoDouwa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Self-Reflection, Time War Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorikagoNoDouwa/pseuds/TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une main lui agrippa sauvagement l'épaule et il rouvrit les yeux de stupeur. A quelques mètres de lui, la terre se souleva, éclaboussant son visage de boue. Soudain, deux bras l'enserrèrent. Il déglutit difficilement, son esprit continuait de lui en vouloir foncièrement. Même ses sens s’emballaient, et pourtant... « Docteur... » murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>« Le langage intérieur du malade est alors identifié par celui-ci comme étant « une voix » venue du dehors, extérieur à lui-même »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langage Intérieur

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction se passe après la fin de The End of Time lorsque le Master est bloqué dans le Time Lock et qu'il revoit ce qui est emprisonné dedans, c'est à dire, la Guerre du Temps. 
> 
> Attention, cette fiction est complètement angst et contient une écriture un peu compacte et essentiellement centrée sur la self-reflection. Ayez la foi mes ami(e)s. Je vous jure que j'aime bien les choses joyeuses dans la vraie vie. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les cris, les pleurs, et les explosions. Jamais plus... Il avait tellement souhaité que tout s'arrête. Il avait combattu la majeure partie de sa vie sans relâche, dicté par les demandes de ses supérieurs. Il avait ressuscité pour cette saleté de guerre, et il avait crié, hurlé, pleuré, de peur, de colère, de rage, de désespoir. Il se souvenait des morsures des flammes, des débris de verre figés dans sa peau noire de cendres et de poussière, il se souvenait des cadavres, des tempêtes de ces mondes isolés, des explosions, des explosions... Cet infernal bruit d'explosion. Calqué sur son esprit, sur sa propre folie. Le __son des tambours_ _ . Encore... C'était comme être enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtres, sans portes, avec comme compagnon que l’écho de sa propre voix, l’écho de ses propres battements de cœur. Inlassablement, l'incessant tapement résonnait contre les parois de son crâne, contre les murs de cette pièce. Et il était seul au milieu, figé, plié sous la lourdeur du son, sous le poids de sa propre folie. Souhaitant plus que tout que cela s'arrête. Et pourtant, il l'avait suivi toute sa vie, jusqu'à la fin de l'univers, malgré son humanité, malgré le lointain monde où il avait fui, malgré la disparition des étoiles, les trous béants des supernovæ, la noirceur du ciel, le vide de l'univers. Toujours hanté par les images de la guerre, par la vision de son monde partant en morceaux, par sa maison en flammes, par le vide de __son_ _ départ. Oh oui, son bien aimé Theta, son Docteur...

Lâche Docteur qui l'avait abandonné pour s'enfuir avec une femme, le laissant dans les bras de la guerre, dans les bras de sa solitude et de sa folie. Et c'était ironique dans un sens car il l'avait cherché, dans tout l'univers, dans chaque monde, il l'avait trouvé, ils s'étaient battus puis s'étaient éloignés de nouveau comme si toute leur vie passée n'avait jamais existé. Effacée. Un vieux souvenir enfoui sous des années d'existence, de régénérations, de poussière. Au plus les siècles avançaient, au plus l'image de ses boucles blondes, de son sourire, de leurs sourires, l'image tremblait sous la caresse du vent pour se distordre et disparaître. La symphonie ne devient qu'un simple concerto, laissant le violon seul devant la scène, quelques instruments le soutenant pour finalement ne laisser qu'un menuet. Seul, le violon résiste puis tombe. La note provoque un écho puis s'enfuit dans les alizés du temps pour ne plus revenir. Effacée. Alors pourquoi revenir en suppliant ?

C'est la fin désormais, la fin du monde, la __fin du temps_ _.

Il est trop tard à présent. Il suffit de regarder. Regarder le Maître faire disparaître espoirs et bonheur comme les souvenirs de deux enfants heureux. Il est tellement plus simple de faire souffrir, de tuer, de repaître ses instincts primaires pour ne plus entendre cet infernal, incessant bruit. Éternel battement contre les parois de son crâne. Pourtant, il suffisait que tu battes des cils, que tu le regardes avec ces yeux... Cette lueur, ce mélange de tristesse et de pitié, il suffisait que tu lui dises ces mots, mots qui ont tellement de sens à tes yeux pour que les siens soient atteint par une humidité, par une agréable caresse mouillée dont il avait oublié la douceur. Il suffisait que tu pointes une arme sur sa poitrine, avec ces yeux implorants, mais avec cet air entendu. Il suffisait que de ce simple moment d'entente comme autrefois pour que toutes les barrières érigées dans son esprit tombent, pour que tous ses scrupules s'amenuisent, pour que ce résidu infâme d'amour resurgisse comme le soleil après la pluie. Et alors, comme avant, comme quand il couvrait ses arrières quant ils étaient enfants, il fut happé, et il ne resta de lui que ce trait de lumière blanche, que cette force dévastatrice. Il ne restait derrière lui que la douce impression d'avoir enfin réussi. Le délicieux sentiment d'avoir enfin pu le sauver. La légende que l'on appelait _paix_.

Non. La paix n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un mythe. Espérer, attendre la mort est une souffrance. La rencontrer est une bénédiction, et elle ne lui fut jamais offerte. Arrachée par la main d'humains avides et stupides. Et même maintenant, il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié. Les cris, les pleurs, et les explosions. Jamais plus... Il avait tellement souhaité que tout s'arrête. Le Maître enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Haine. Il haïssait ses foutus cœurs, ses foutues pulsions, ses yeux, son amour inutile, son visage magnifique. Car ce n'est plus le Docteur, ce n'est plus son amour et sa passion qui le sauveront du Verrou Temporel. Ce n'est pas ses yeux noisettes aux lueurs malicieuses qui le sauveront de la Guerre du Temps. Voici sa vie. Le voici qui se déroule devant lui comme un long tapis rouge. Il n'y aura que désolation, qu'explosions, que brûlures et ce, jusqu'à la __fin des temps_ _.

Ses mains ensanglantées se pressèrent contre ses tempes, tentant vainement de faire cesser ce bruit, cet infernal bruit. Le bruit de l'appel à la guerre. Il grogne, il gémit, il pleure mais plus personne ne peut l'entendre. La mort, le vide, la destruction. Il se souvenait des morsures des flammes, des débris de verre figés dans sa peau noire de cendres et de poussière, il se souvenait des cadavres, des tempêtes de ces mondes isolés, des explosions, des explosions... Cet infernal bruit d'explosion. Tout se répétera encore et encore. Le voilà, le faible Koschei perdu. La fin du Maître.

Relevant la tête, les yeux cernés, vides, il se traîna vers ce qui restait des champs. Il se souvenait des escapades, des courses à travers l'herbe rougeoyante sous l'étoile, l'éclat orangé de l'atmosphère de Gallifrey, la neige éclatante qui recouvrait le Mont Perdition. Assis dans l'herbe brûlée aux relents carmins, le Maître perdit son regard sur les sommets qu'il pouvait retracer rien qu'avec son souvenir. Seul au milieu des explosions, il voyait encore ces deux frêles adolescents se cherchant mutuellement, il revoyait leurs courses endiablés, leurs chutes dans les hautes herbes. Non loin, un trou s'ouvrit dans le sol et de la terre carbonisée propulsée dans les airs atterrit non loin du corps dévasté du Seigneur du Temps mais il ne bougea pas. Dans sa bulle de pensées, dans son palais mental, il ne voyait que Theta et Koschei, deux êtres séparés par des années d'existence. Il voyait son ancien lui, il voyait celui qu'il avait aimé plus que tout autre être, le seul. Il se remémorait leurs embrassades, leurs baisers. Un léger sourire barra le visage sale du Maître. Douce pensée qui ne ramènerait pas le Docteur jusqu'à lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sauvé. Il était le dernier... Et étrangement il semblait qu'il était le seul à avoir toute sa raison dans cet enfer. L'air glacé agrippait sa peau sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Ses paupières recouvrirent ses pupilles, il n'avait qu'à attendre désormais. Attendre qu'un ennemi sache viser correctement. Comme une sirène, une note longue tenue, stridente, il releva la tête, les yeux toujours clos. Enfin, la mort...?

Une main lui agrippa sauvagement l'épaule et il rouvrit les yeux de stupeur. A quelques mètres de lui, la terre se souleva, éclaboussant son visage de boue. Soudain, deux bras l'enserrèrent. Il déglutit difficilement, son esprit continuait de lui en vouloir foncièrement. Même ses sens s’emballaient, et pourtant... «  _Docteur... »_ murmura-t-il.

L'autre Seigneur du Temps se redressa, l'attirant vers lui. «  _Cours ! Maintenant ! »_ cria-t-il avant de l’entraîner à sa suite dans une course folle. Les jambes du Maître flageolèrent avant de suivre son ennemi dans sa danse endiablée. Autour d'eux, comme un film passé en vitesse accéléré, les bombes, les projectiles, les cadavres, la poussière, tout se soulevait, tombait, disparaissait. Comme dans un rêve la main du Docteur enserrait la sienne et il courrait sans s'arrêter à travers les champs écarlates et malgré le décor apocalyptique, jamais l’aîné n'avait autant souhaité que cela soit vrai. Car tout semblait si délicieusement réel, la peau du Docteur contre la sienne, la caresse du vent sur ses pores, dans ses cheveux, la silhouette fine et svelte de son compagnon devant lui. Oh c'était si bon d'imaginer tout cela. Le Maître lâcha la main du cadet et le regarda d'un sourire démesurément triste. Après tout, n'avait il pas le droit de réagir étrangement devant cette pâle copie, ce __simulacre__ du Docteur qui semblait vouloir l'apaiser et paradoxalement, le détruire ? Et le Maître n'avait que faire des tentatives désespérés de son esprit pour conserver son peu de raison, il n'y avait que la mort qui le guettait et il l'attendait avec impatience. Tandis que le Docteur avec son ô combien détesté regard, son ô combien détesté corps et son magnifique visage semblait avoir fait cessé tous les trajets des bombes durant leur échange.

«  Que comptes-tu faire Docteur ? s'écria le Maître, me torturer une nouvelle fois ? Que c'est ironique ! Mon cerveau dégénéré semble vouloir continuer à me faire souffrir avec ta foutue image !  _»_

Le souffle lui manquait. Et il croule sous le poids de sa folie, il devient une pâle tache, translucide, il disparaît, écrasé par la rythmique infernale de son esprit. Il y a comme un orchestre symphonique dans la grande pièce insonorisé que sont les parois de son crâne. Là, debout fièrement, tel des conducteurs de l'enfer, __ils_ _ lèvent leurs baguettes et entament l’ultime symphonie, l'ultime pièce à quatre temps qui résonne, résonne et s'enfonce toujours plus profondément, prenant possession de ses sens, de sa chair, de ses nerfs, de son être tout entier, pour n'être dicté que par quatre temps, par les terribles percussions de sa folie. Jusqu'à __leur_ _ disparition, jusqu'à __leur_ _ destruction, ils étaient là, enfouis, dissimulés, perfides, prêt à resurgir à tout moment pour asséner un ultime coup qui détruira le monde, l'univers et son esprit.

«  Je suis là, je suis réel ! » tenta la copie du Docteur en imitant toujours son regard suppliant.

«  Non tu ne l'es pas ! Tu n'es qu'une pâle projection de mon esprit ! » hurla le Maître en pointant sa tempe dans un geste rageur. «  Tu n'es que l'image tremblante de ce monde bancal et paradoxal ! Tu n'es pas lui ! »

C'était comme un combat contre le vent, contre le vide, se débattre contre une force invisible. Tel un gigantesque prédateur, son esprit semblait prêt à l'avaler dans son intégralité. La terre n'attend que de l'engloutir vivant, elle tremble, s'agite, s'ouvre, avale et fusionne avec les corps qu'elle accueille. Dans un énième geste désespéré, le Maître se précipita sur __sa_ _ projection mais ne rencontra que le vide et l'herbe brûlée sous ses genoux. Les tambours résonnèrent plus puissant que jamais et il s'effondra hurlant sa douleur pour ce ciel rouge, pour cette guerre sans fin, pour celle civilisation nauséabonde qu'il haïssait. Recroquevillé dans la saleté et la poussière, le rythme infernal englobait tous ses sens, il ne sentit pas les larmes couler abondamment le long de son visage. Jusque dans la mort, jusque dans cette prison temporelle où la guerre continuait indéfiniment, les Seigneurs du Temps hanteraient son esprit.

_« Maître... »_ Comme un film qu'on aurait rembobiné, il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, les pupilles dilatés, rougies, les joues creusées par les larmes acides. «  _Encore toi... »_ soupira-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. A quelques centimètres de son visage, le Docteur le fixait, un air surpris et peiné peint sur son visage. «  _...et encore ce regard. »_ continua-t-il en murmurant. Encore un fois, il semblait si réel. Le Maître plissa les yeux, la lumière l'aveuglant, faisant se détacher l'ombre du Docteur factice du ciel orangé. Les traces humides sur sa peau semblaient le brûler pourtant la caresse qu'il reçut paraissait pouvoir faire cesser toute douleur. Même l'infernal rythme s'était tu pour savourer, pour se délecter de la main rassurante du cadet sur son visage. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha, plus intiment, toujours plus proche, pour finir par unir leurs fronts, fermant les yeux, communicant que par ce lien invisible et puissant qu'eux deux pouvaient utiliser. C'était comme le glissement de l'eau fraîche dans sa gorge quand la soif vous dévore, c'était comme le bonheur de l'endormissement après que la fatigue vous ait aspiré votre dernière dose d'énergie, c'était une douce et infiniment agréable caresse. Le vent, la douce chaleur des soleils, c'était revoir ces moments avec une toute nouvelle approche, une nouvelle analyse. Il voyait à travers __ses_ _ yeux, il _se_ voyait à travers _lui_ et il ressentait les émotions, les envies de cet ancien enfant, les peines et les désirs de cet être qui ne cessa jamais d'exister. __Ils sont partis maintenant... Ma famille, mes amis, même ce ciel..._ _

Le Maître remonta tendrement sa main vers la nuque de l'autre Seigneur du Temps... Le dernier, désormais. __Ce n'est que de la solitude... Je ne peux pas combattre cette écrasante solitude._ _ Le toucher des cheveux du Docteur semblait si réel.

« Peut être que non. »

L'existence de ses lèvres sur les siennes était un subtil mélange d'aventure en terrain inconnu et pourtant, une certaine nostalgie se rependait dans ses chairs. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Ils n'étaient que des enfants rêvant de voir les étoiles et leurs frontières, voir les fondements de l'univers, sa fin, sa création, l'incandescence des supernovæ, leurs cœurs brûlants. Les méandres de poussière se mélangeant dans un torrent de couleurs. Les tours de cristal illuminées par la puissant lumière de l'étoile de Xion, les cascades de saphirs, l'existence magnifiquement impossible d'Althrace et de sa fontaine blanche. Tant de choses à voir, tant de choses qu'ils voulaient pouvoir effleurer du bout de leurs doigts. Tant de choses qui se sont évaporées comme l'eau dans un désert. Que devait-il penser ? Croire ? Espérer ? Il n'y avait plus que d'invisibles fils de souvenirs, de résidus de sensations, douloureuses, tellement douloureuses. Alors il tenait, il se raccrochait désespérément à l'illusion qui lui faisait face, au pâle souvenir qui lui offrait pour la dernière fois le délicieux toucher de ses lèvres. Car il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser l'éloigner. Car il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cette dernière sensation de _paix_.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur la désolation de ses souvenirs, il ne put que sourire tristement et laisser lentement glisser sa main le long de son corps. Qu'attendait-elle désormais ? Pourquoi tardait-elle à venir ? Avait-il été si diabolique, si malfaisant, que même dans cet enfer il ne pouvait accueillir la mort après une si belle projection mentale ? Mais elle n'était pas présente. Encore et encore, il subirait les remontrances du destin, son éternelle punition face à l'immoralité de ses actes. Il se recroquevilla dans la terre chaude, bercé par le bruit d'explosion, par le bruit des tambours. Le chaos était devenu son paradis, le silence lui était proscrit alors il l'embrassait, l’étreignait et fusionnait avec ces bruits jusqu'à ne plus se distinguer lui même, jusqu'à n'être que l'ombre de lui même. Pourtant, malgré tous ces sons, tous ces bourdonnements cherchant à le nuire, il pouvait en discerner un, un seul, qui lui intima d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder droit devant lui. Poussé par l'espoir, le Maître se releva et pas à pas, il gravit la colline déserte et consumée par le feu.

Et il se stoppa. Les yeux fixés sur sa lueur d'espoir, lueur qui pourrait le laisser mourant une nouvelle fois mais qu'importe car sa main avait déjà caressé le bois bosselé, intact sous les coups, le feu et la roche. Son visage se teinta de bleu tandis que lentement, cette porte s'ouvrait, une immense sensation de soulagement l'envahit et la présence psychique rassurante de cet endroit qu'il avait envié semblait se lover dans son esprit tel un chat, laissant les tambours dans un coin de son esprit, isolés, inoffensifs. Il ne pouvait plus croire en lui même, car même sa conscience voulait le trahir et le voir souffrir, et même si _sa_ silhouette se redessinait une nouvelle fois devant lui, jamais il ne pourrait avancer et s'empresser de sentir à nouveau sa chaleur enivrante. Car tout semblait faux. Tout _était_ faux. Et sa haine se mélangeait avec son amour, tourbillonnantes, les couleurs se dissipaient pour ne laisser que du noir. Tel était sa destinée. Se teinter de noir face à l'absence de d'autres couleurs. Haïr face à l'absence d'amour. Haïr face à l'insoutenable distance entre réalité et fantasme.

« C'était une bonne aventure non ? »

Le Maître releva la tête, fixant le visage douloureusement tiré de son ennemi, le sien à jamais. Il était tel qu'il l'avait laissé, déchiré entre son devoir et son envie. Son apparence n'était que lambeaux et traces de lutte mais sa peau était lisse et blanche, parfaite, _nouvelle_ . Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, il avait gravit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de lui et hésitait à franchir les derniers centimètres, de peur de le voir s'effondrer. Mais il ne contrôlait pas la main qui caressa doucement sa joue, comme un dernier écho.

« Je suis bloqué ici et toi... tu te régénères. En quoi est-ce bon ? »

_Son_ visage s'affaissa et sa main quitta le sien tandis que ses yeux fixaient tristement le sol. Une légère lueur dorée flottait le long de son cou et ses mains luisaient alors qu'il étendait ses doigts dans une vaine lutte pour les faire redevenir normaux. Et il savait ce qu'y l'attendait, pertinemment, il ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à tout laisser partir. Toute sa vie n'avait été que regrets et cette régénération voulait, mourrait devant cette folle envie de normalité, devant ce penchant à être _heureux_ . Mais tandis que ce profilait ses derniers instants, il n’apercevait ni joie, ni éblouissement. Il n'y avait que la peur et la frustration. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, rien ne semblait vouloir le combler. Une larme solitaire descendit doucement le chemin sinueux de sa joue. Son ennemi laissait glisser son regard sur ce chemin, ne souhaitant que regarder, mourant devant cette folle envie de normalité, devant ce penchant à être _heureux_. Car ils étaient tellement semblables. Ils n'étaient que deux enfants, ils le seraient toujours. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que l'un disparaissait et que l'autre était condamné à rester vivant, ils n'avaient souhaité que le bonheur, ensemble. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le seul sentiment qui les envahissait était l'échec. Leur relation n'avait été qu'un échec.

« Je me demande si notre rencontre n'était pas une erreur. »

Ils ne pouvaient savoir qui avait prononcé ces mots mais ils se gravirent dans leurs cœurs brisés sans espoir de cure. Ils repensaient à leur enfance, à leur entente, à leur amour. Tout n'avait été qu'une erreur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le bonheur ne leur était accessible que loin de l'autre pourtant, désormais il ne pouvait l'envisager que proche. Leurs iris se rencontrèrent et il surent que s'était le moment. L'un devait s'abandonner à la mort tandis que l'autre supporterait son absence dans le corps d'un autre homme. Leurs mains se nouèrent une dernière fois, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et cette tendresse recherchée pendant des années n'était qu'éphémère. Un fourmillement de pensée les enveloppait mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Dans ce dernier moment, la puissance de leur lien se tordit et s'étira, les lignes du temps étaient-elles parsemées du mot « erreur » ? Était-il possible que tout ait été que faux ? Qu'un simulacre ? Qu'une feuille transparente ? Malgré les tortures, malgré le sang, malgré la douleur, ils ne pouvaient envisager cette alternative, le pouvaient-ils ? Et tandis que le décor bleuté s'effaçait autour de lui, le Maître contemplait le visage torturé du Docteur. Peut être que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une erreur et pourtant ils ne pouvaient penser qu'une seule chose.

« Je ne veux pas partir ».

 


End file.
